


Anniversary Celebrations

by dweetwise



Series: DbD Crackfics [6]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweetwise/pseuds/dweetwise
Summary: The anniversary crowns and confetti items were nice and all, but it only becomes a real celebration once Ace finds a liquor bottle in a chest. (short crackfic)
Series: DbD Crackfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Anniversary Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt about ace finding booze during the anniversary event

When the familiar toll of a bell echoes through the trial to signal the hatch closing and start of endgame, Ace sighs in defeat. The Hillbilly had been a huge tryhard the entire game, tunneling Meg and Jane to death for daring to pick up the Entity’s crowns, while Bill had ended up slugged more times than he remembered trying to protect the women. The killer eventually camped the downed body of the veteran until he bled out, trying to bait Ace out to save him to secure the fourth kill. During the whole clusterfuck of the match, Ace had only managed to get two generators done and thus, the hatch hadn’t even spawned until Bill bled out on the ground.

And wouldn’t you know it, not even ten seconds after Bill’s prone aura collapsed and faded, the killer had found the damn hatch and closed it. To add insult to injury, the exits that powered were placed along the same wall, the killer having no issues patrolling them both while sprinting with his chainsaw.

It definitely looked like luck was not on Ace’s side today, so he makes his way down to the basement, hopes of finding a key low but at least wanting to delay his inevitable doom. While rummaging through the chest, his hand closes over a cylindrical object. Eh, a flashlight wasn’t ideal, but maybe it was one of the new cool ones, and he could get in a blind on the killer and see some confetti pop up in one last hurrah before taking a chainsaw to the face.

He removes the item from the chest and does a double take. It’s definitely not a flashlight; it’s a bottle. Of booze. He smiles in pure glee: thank you, Entity!

There’s only one problem. He needs to get out of the trial alive if he wants to take it back to the campfire. He frowns; normally, he wouldn’t be above drinking himself stupid in the the basement, but the end game timer is steadily ticking down and he wouldn’t even be able to feel a buzz before getting impaled by an Entity claw. There’s only one option: he needs to bribe the killer. He takes a swig of the unknown liquid — rum, he recognizes — and hopes that this will work.

Ace strolls up to the killer’s patrol route, not even bothering to try to hide. When the killer spots him and starts revving his chainsaw, Ace extends the bottle. “I want to parley,” he demands, and okay, apparently the rum inspired him to become a pirate.

The Hillbilly lowers his chainsaw and approaches him. Hey, at least Ace hasn’t been sawed in half… yet.

“Look, I really wanna bring this back to the campfire,” Ace says, shaking the bottle in his hand. “What do I have to do?”

_Please don’t say blowjob please don’t say blowjob —_

The killer lets his hammer fall to the ground and reaches behind himself, unstrapping something from his belt _—_ a jug? Ace watches in confusion as the killer uncorks the item, and he nearly gags as a sharp smell of alcohol fills the air. Okay, that’s got to be some very potent, very poorly made moonshine. The Hillbilly holds out the pitcher to him and fuck, he’s offering it to Ace. Ace swallows the building panic and steels himself, hoping he won’t go blind from tasting the swill _—_ but the killer merely clinks the item against Ace’s bottle. Ace gets the hint, hurrying to unscrew his rum bottle, offering a hesitant “Happy anniversary?” as he lifts the bottle in a toast before the two men take a big swig of their respective beverages.

The killer seems satisfied with his efforts and nods toward one of the exits, picking up his hammer and taking off.

* * *

Ace is a little tipsy when he stumbles back to camp, not having been able to resist sipping the alcohol on his way. He half-expects to get a lecture from Bill for screwing up the trial, so before anyone has a chance to get on his case, he holds up the bottle in triumph and exclaims “I come bearing gifts!”.

Later, when they’re all feeling a slight buzz from the liquor, Ace looks around the camp and smiles happily at the other survivor’s antics. Tapp is lecturing a dopey Quentin about underage drinking, to which the teen just grins and flips him off. Claudette is giggling uncontrollably at a pun an uncharacteristically lighthearted Bill cracks. Some of the girls and Dwight are playing spin the bottle with the now empty bottle, Meg and Nea relentlessly teasing Dwight with questions like “Marry, fuck, kill”. Feng is coming up with a battle plan to loot more booze from trials, trying to recruit an unimpressed Laurie. Even Jake has mellowed out a bit, joining Ash and a few others in a poker game. 

Kate and Steve approach Ace, with the latter stumbling slightly, collapsing into Ace’s shoulder. Steve mumbles something about being a lightweight while Ace tries to help the teen back on his feet, but Kate distracts him by grabbing Ace’s head and giving him a drunk, sloppy smooch on the cheek. “You’re so precious for sharin’ with us all,” the girl drawls with an even thicker southern accent than usual.

When he finally manages to send the two on their way, Steve leaning on Kate for support, Ace looks up at the fake stars in the fake sky above the campfire, offering a silent thank you to the Entity for giving them a small break from the monotony of the fog.


End file.
